1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical imaging system of the type operable in a modality for acquiring images, and having means for processing the images, means for the transmission of the images and means for storing the images including a number of separate memories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The book xe2x80x9cBildgebende Systeme fxc3xcr die medizinische Diagnostikxe2x80x9d, edited by H. Momeburg, 3rd Edition, 1995, pages 689 ff. discloses that image and data sequences associated with one another be respectively stored in a specific memory system in medical image systems. A problem with this generalized approach is that spontaneously occurring load peaks, that negatively influence the entire system arise within a networked system. It is also disadvantageous that all data of a given procedure are lost given outage of a memory.
Previous memory cluster solutions together with RAID technology already offer very high technical dependability and high performance, however, there are dependability gaps and performance bottlenecks at the application level in a networked environment. Imaging systems will be increasingly employed for small and mid-sized applications. Economical systems that enable system dependability, failsafe operation and high system performance with standard components are required therefor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a medical imaging system of the type initially described, which enables a good load distribution and dependable storage over the-entire imaging system.
This object is inventively achieved in an imaging system having a number of memory systems and a control system, which controls storage of the image data in the memory systems that is fashioned such that successive image datasets are stored in separate memory systems. A medical image system having self-controlled, distributed storing is thereby obtained. The distribution of the loads onto different memory systems results in peak loads being avoided. Moreover, in the case of brief-duration or longer-lasting outage of a memory system, the data can be rerouted automatically to other memory systems, so that no data jam (backlog) arises.
In an imaging system, the memory systems are-classified in memory hierarchies. On-line memories with disk storage units in RAID technology are provided for short-term storage with limited memory capacity and fast access. A memory capacity that is multiples higher, but with diminished performance, is available in a following memory level. Jukeboxes with optical disks as storage media, file servers with tape systems, etc., are usually utilized for the on-line access.
It has proven advantageous in a such an-image system when the control unit, given outage of one of the memory systems, automatically causes subsequent data to be stored in one of the other memory systems or image stores.
The control can be simplified when distributors are arranged between the memory systems and the image stores.
The control can be simplified further, and the data flow and the use of the memory systems improved, when the image datasets are additionally provided with control data. The system components are then able to control the data flow dependent on the system status autonomously and decentrally.